Predator: Vendetta: War of the Worlds
by Goldenskin
Summary: After the destruction of Verion 12 five years ago, the lone survivor, Dr. Lance Roberston, plagued with visions of the extinction of the human race must now face the inevitable: either save the human race or perish and finally let the Yautja win.
1. Thank you!

After all the kind and wonderful reviews, I realized I'd better not keep you guys in suspense anymore. Thank you so much for your comments. I hope that this story, the end of "Predator: Hybrid" exceeds your expectations. Everyone knows how hard it is to write a sequel!

Now I bring you:

Predator: Vendetta/War of the Worlds

Enjoy!


	2. Nightmares

It was so nice of Shelia to allow me to stay with her until I got my own place. After that fiasco at the hospital I thought that my whole fight to live and get off that rock had been wasted. I still couldn't believe that _she _had taken my identity. I couldn't think of when, or where, but she had it and she could track me down with it.

"_I'm in trouble."_ I thought staring up at the ceiling, _"We're in trouble."_

I turned and looked next to me, but Shelia wasn't by my side.

"Shelia?" I whispered. Maybe she was in the bathroom so, I looked over but there was no light on.

"Where in the hell did she go?"

Then I heard a loud crash in the kitchen.

"Shelia!" I called, but no one answered.

I hopped out of bed and slowly made my way down the dark foyer towards the kitchen.

"Shelia?" I asked again, hoping she could hear me now that I was out of the bedroom, but I still didn't get an answer and I was beginning to panic.

"_Why isn't she answering me?"_

I heard another loud crash and then something hit the floor with a loud thud making me speed up my walk. I looked around the corner to the living room hoping that I would see her, but it was just as dark and empty as the rest of the apartment.

"Shelia please!" I whispered a little louder.

Suddenly, I heard something familiar. It was a low gurgling growl, similar to the sound that only one of those monsters could make.

"Not again." I said running through the huge living room and stopping at the door of the kitchen.

"Shelia!" I screamed staring ahead at the horror I saw. Her body was hanging from the ceiling, skinless and headless.

"Where are you?" I yelled, looking around the kitchen.

Then I heard laughing and I watched Mia uncloak herself.

She was fully dressed in their armor and had her own set of weapons including a _pair_ of shoulder cannons and a mask.

Warm tears began to roll down my face as I looked at Shelia's limp body swinging from the ceiling.

"Why Mia?" I asked, but she didn't say anything.

I watched her reach up and slowly take off her mask, staring in disbelief at what I saw. She had been marked like them, and even her eyes had become more like theirs.

"You found me." I said walking further in the kitchen, "Kill me. That's what you came for. Isn't it?"

She still didn't speak; she just stared at me, just like they did.

"You don't talk anymore Mia?"

I was trying to bring the human back out of her, but she had managed to tuck it away completely.

"Please Mia. Say something."

She smiled at me then nodded to something beside her. Another one uncloaked himself and I could tell by the scars on his chest that it was her mate. Then he grunted making several others appear, and before I knew it, the kitchen was full of them.

I bolted from the kitchen back to the living room to call for help, but the line was dead.

All of a sudden, I heard a huge explosion outside and rushed to the window to see what was going on. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. The streets were littered with bodies, just like the lab was. There was blood everywhere and cars were exploding with their owners still inside.

"There's no one left Lance." I heard a raspy voice say behind me. Mia had walked into the living room with her clan mates in tow.

"You did all this?" I asked pointing at the window.

"Of course not. We had help." She said.

"Why did you bring the war here?" I asked, falling in the chair next to the window.

"Well at first, I told my mate and my brothers that I only wanted _you, _but they insisted on paying the human race back for your bold and incredibly stupid mistake. Who was I to go against _them_?"

Several thoughts flooded my mind at once, making me squeeze my hands and rock back and fourth in the chair.

"Like being in the lab all over again huh Lance?" She laughed.

I nodded and closed my eyes waiting for her to kill me.

But she didn't and instead leaned over me rubbing the scar on my forehead gently.

"I remember when I gave you that." She said softly.

"You're going to kill me?" I asked, but she shook her head "no".

I looked into her eyes with a puzzled look on my face.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a survivor. The only survivor. It wouldn't be right to kill you like the others. You've worked so hard live. You deserve to."

"So then you're punishing me?" I asked.

"No. I'm _rewarding_ you for your bravery. You see now Lance, even though you do have knowledge of the inner workings of our civilization, there's no one for you to share your knowledge with _now_."

"Why did you do this Mia?" I said looking first at her then at her brothers.

"We're taking this planet." She said signaling for the others to leave.

"WHY?" I demanded.

"See, now _you'll_ know what it feels like to be the only one of your kind. _You'll_ know what it feels like to be a monster… what it felt like to be _me_. Maybe we'll even lock you in a little glass box and look at you. You can be _our_ experiment."

Then she turned around and walked out slowly.

"Mia?" I called.

She stopped again but didn't turn around.

"We shouldn't have…I'm sorry…we're sorry…"

She looked over her shoulder at me.

"We're _not_."


	3. Medication Always Helps

I awoke in a pool of cold sweat. Very cold sweat. Actually my body was drenched in sweat. It was like I had just gotten out of a very salty, stinky pool.

My heart was beating a mile a minute and thumping so hard I could hear it.

"Another one." I thought, staring up at my ceiling and watching the shadows made by the tree limbs outside my window form boney, menacing fingers.

The dreams were getting more intense and realistic which only meant I needed stronger doses and stronger doses meant that I was going to be a drugged up zombie for the rest of my life.

I sighed and looked down at the floor along the side of my bed. I knew I needed to get up, but I was stuck in my sweaty pool.

It was funny how I actually integrated Shelia into this one though. Like she'd want a mental case like me.

I finally sat up and looked around, grabbing the sheets and pulling them up to my chest. The cold air had hit my sweat drenched body and made me shiver.

"Where are my pills?" I said aloud, looking first at the usual place I kept them then realizing I had put them back into the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

I sat there a few more minutes, then slowly got up and stumbled towards the bathroom turning the light on.

I stared at myself in the mirror noticing the heavy bags underneath my eyes and the paleness to my skin. These were all side-effects of the medication I was taking. Well, those and the depression.

"Depression." I laughed. I had medication to treat the depression, but it made me anxious and nervous. I also had medication to treat the anxiety, but it made me depressed. I was basically trapped in a circle of emotional crap that I wasn't getting out of.

"Look at me," I said rubbing my hand through my thinning hair, "Look what I've become."

My hair began thinning out about two years ago. At first it started coming out in clumps, but now it only comes out when I brush it. Not that I had supermodel hair before, but at least I didn't look like a dog with mange.

I opened the cabinet and thumbed through the rows of pill bottles reading each label aloud to myself. There were pills for anxiety. Pills for depression. Day time pills for anxiety and depression. I had my own personal drugstore in my bathroom.

I had gone through about six pill bottles before I finally found my sleeping pills, which I noticed were almost gone.

"Yep, need to get my refill tomorrow." I thought to myself again, filling up the glass sitting on the side of my sink with water and pouring two pills into my hand.

I walked back to my bed and sat on the edge, studying the pills in my hand. I didn't want to take them. I didn't like what they did to me, but I'd never sleep otherwise and I had a long day tomorrow.

"Here goes." I said, and downed the pills and water.

The wind was beginning to pick up outside and I could hear the tree limbs scraping against the window.

Suddenly something snapped in me.

"I wish you'd come and kill me now." I said staring up at the ceiling, "I know you're still alive. If you want me I can meet you and you can finish what you started."

Then I broke down crying holding my head in my hands.

"I can't live like this. I'm not myself."

I began rocking slowly on the edge of my bed.

"I can't live like this! You fucking bitch! KILL ME NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Cause if you don't I will!"

Then like a mad man I jumped up and rushed to the bathroom again.

"If you don't I will!" I screamed again, banging my fists against the medicine cabinet mirror and shattering it.

"Let's end this now Lance." I whispered to myself picking up a piece of glass and pressing it firmly against a vein in my wrist.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"You won't get this satisfaction Mia. It's all mine."


	4. It's Not Over

"Dr. Robertson stay with us."

I could hear voices fading in and out.

"Lance, keep breathing."

That sounded like Shelia.

"He's loosing a lot of blood."

"Where am I?" I thought to myself, "Am I dead?"

"Lance. Please don't die."

"Shelia," I thought, "What are you doing in heaven?"

I opened my eyes and I could see a bright light.

"I'm dying." I thought to myself, "Thank GOD, I'm dying."

"He's opening his eyes!" I heard someone say.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the bright light and I could see people standing around me. I was in an ambulance.

"Lance!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I was too weak to speak, but I could see Shelia standing over me shrouded in the ambulance lights like an angel.

Her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying. I stared at her for a minute wishing I could say something. I didn't want to make her cry. Not for me. I wanted to tell her "not to cry for me".

"I thought you were gone Lance." She said stroking my head.

I could only stare back at her as she spoke to me.

"You have lost a LOT of blood Lance, a lot. You were so pale when we found you."

Her voice was comforting. Even through the excruciating pain, her voice was comforting.

"Alright ma'am, you're going to stay with him?" I heard one of the paramedics ask.

"Yes. All the way." Shelia said rubbing my hand.

...

I didn't know how many hours had passed but it felt like an eternity had gone by. I noticed my wrist didn't hurt anymore. I could hear sounds around me. People talking, machines beeping. Sounds I wasn't familiar with.

"Can I see him?" I heard a woman's voice say.

"Only for a minute. He needs to rest tonight."

"Okay."

I could hear the woman's shoes softly clacking against the hard floor.

"Lance?" She said sweetly, touching my face.

I opened my eyes again to see that it was Shelia. I tried to speak to her, but she quickly put her finger over my lips to silence me.

"Don't speak. Save your energy, you'll it need to heal."

I nodded slowly and tried to form a smile.

We stared at each other for a minute, then I noticed a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Please don't cry." I thought, "Please don't cry Shelia."

I wanted to reach up and wipe the tear from her cheek and tell her not to worry about me, but I couldn't.

"You wanted to die." She finally said, wiping away more tears.

"The way that you cut yourself, the paramedics said you wanted to die. This was more than an act of suicide, you were trying to mutilate yourself."

I looked confused for a second.

"You cut both your wrists, your neck, and you tried to stab yourself in the heart. That's why you lost so much blood Lance."

I didn't understand what she was talking about. I only felt pain in my wrist.

"You were so doped up on medication you couldn't feel everything."

I stared at her again, this time trying to decipher what she was thinking.

"Once they release you, you're coming to stay with me okay? _They_ aren't going to leave you alone again."

I smiled at the thought of living with Shelia then I caught up with what she just said.

"They? They _who_?" I thought to myself.

"Lance. I have to tell you something."

Shelia's voice got quieter.

She started, then she stopped and thought for a second.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you this now." She said looking away.

I wanted to know what she was going to say. It couldn't be any worse than what I was going through now.

She looked back at me and shook her head.

"I won't tell you this now." She said, slowly getting up.

I used all my strength to grab her hand and pull her back down.

She looked at me and I stared intensely into her eyes.

"Tell me what it is Shelia." I said sternly in my head, trying to convey my emotions through my eyes.

She acted as if she understood.

"I won't tell you until you're a little stronger. You're still weak and your heart is weak from all the blood loss."

I tugged at her hand making another tear roll down her cheek.

Suddenly, she looked away again this time towards the door to my room.

I couldn't see who or what she was looking at, but I noticed her demeanor changed instantly.

"I have to go. I have to go now." She said nervously getting up, "They're not going to let me stay with you."

"What the fuck is going on!" I screamed in my head.

She slipped something into my hand and pushed it underneath my thigh.

"Call me when they release you so I can come get you okay?"

I nodded, still confused at what was going on.

"Don't let them take you anywhere. You stay with me."

"Them who?" I thought, wanting to speak, but I knew I couldn't.

I think Shelia could see the desperate look on my face and she sat back down on the edge of my bed and positioned herself over my left ear.

"Lance. You were right." She whispered.

The room fell deathly silent. I could no longer hear footsteps, talking or machines running.

"You were right Lance. It's not over. And THEY know its not."

She kissed my forehead and got up quickly.

"Don't let them take you. They know where you are. Call me okay. I'll tell you everything then."

As she walked towards the door I noticed someone standing outside peering into my room. They didn't look familiar.

I tried to alert Shelia but I couldn't. Once she reached the door, they were gone.

She turned around, looked at me and smiled.

"Call me." She mouthed.

I nodded and watched her leave the room.

Something big was about to happen. Bigger than Verion 12, bigger than the Yautjas, hell bigger than Mia.

The bad part about it was that I knew somehow I was in the middle of it all. This was about to be my problem. The visions, the medication, the mysterious phone calls. This was about to be really big and deep down I knew I was going to be in it alone.


	5. The Men in Black

Two weeks had passed and my torn body had finally healed enough for me to go home. I looked around the room for a second and spotted some clothes laying across the foot of my bed and some shoes in the chair next to me.

"Shelia must have brought these." I thought.

I got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed to tie up my shoes. I remembered what Shelia said about calling her when I was ready, so I buzzed for the nurse.

"Yes Dr. Robertson?" He asked smiling.

"That was quick." I thought to myself suspiciously.

I finished tying my shoes and looked at him.

"May I use the phone? I...need to call someone."

The nurse gave me a very puzzled look.

"I need someone to come get me." I said getting a little annoyed.

He turned around to look at the door, then back at me.

"There is someone already downstairs to pick you up sir."

A shot of fear ran down my spine.

"Who? I hadn't called anyone."

The nurse backed towards the door like he was trying to barricade me in.

"Sir, there is someone already downstairs for you."

I slowly slid off the side of the bed and stumbled towards the door.

"Sir please sit down until they arrive."

I shook my head.

"Who the fuck is out there?"

"There's no need for the language sir." He reassured me in a calm voice.

I was getting angry now.

"What the fuck do you mean? You're holding me hostage!"

The nurse looked terrified, obviously because of the situation not because of me.

"Please sir. If I let you go they might..."

His voice was softer now.

I looked him in his eyes.

"You have to move out of my way. You cannot let them have me."

I could tell he was struggling with what to do. I knew he didn't want them to get me.

"Please...what's your name?"

He sighed heavily.

"James." He said biting his bottom lip.

"Please James. I'm in a lot of trouble. Humankind is in a lot of trouble. I'm the only one that can save us."

The nurse reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's the note that woman in your room gave you when you first came in here. It's a number."

I was getting ready to question him but he could read the expression on my face.

"_They _told me to take it from you. They were watching you two the whole time."

"Okay. Thank you. Now please move." I said stuffing the piece of paper into my jeans pocket.

He began to move away from the door, but then quickly snapped back into place.

"Wait. What do I tell them?"

I thought for a second.

"Just uh...tell them I uh...hit you."

He looked puzzled again. That's when I punched him in the nose, making him fall hard to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I said stepping over him carefully, "I'm sorry."

He gave me a nod and a quick thumbs up and held his face.

I looked down at him for a second then stepped out into the crowded, noisy hallway.

"Okay...okay...okay Lance, how do we get outta this one?" I thought to myself.

Suddenly, three men appeared around the corner in black suits.

I froze.

"Dr. Robertson, we just want to talk to you that's all!" One of the men called.

I looked around for a way out and spotted the sign for the elevator at the other end of the hall.

"Is that all?" I asked, walking slowly towards them, keeping my peripheral on the elevator sign, "You just wanna talk?"

They started walking towards me.

"NO! No! Stay where you are. I'll come to you."

I didn't want them to block my escape.

They held up their hands and backed further away from the hall with the elevator.

I inched closer and closer to the hallway, talking every so often to them to keep them from catching on to my plan.

"So you guys just wanna talk huh?" I said, standing right under the elevator sign.

"Yes Dr. Robertson. Please."

I muscled up all my strength and prepared myself to run.

"Well a friend of mine told me NOT to talk to _you_!" And I took off running down the hall.

"DAMN! GET HIM!" I heard one of them yell.

Through my breathing, I could hear their perfectly polished leather shoes clicking against the hard floors.

"Move!" I shouted to nurses and doctors that were littered across the hallway.

I was running so hard I was beginning to feel pain again.

"Oh GOD! Oh GOD!" I chanted, nearly out of breath and in serious pain.

"Where the fuck is this eleva..."

Then like a gift from the angels, I turned the corner and there it was...wide open just for me.

"Please please please!" I said aloud running even harder.

_Ding!_

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I yelled pushing myself, "I can make it! I can make it!"

The doors had begun to close, but I was almost there, and they weren't far behind me.

"Dr. Robertson STOP!"

I chuckled in my head. Like I was going to stop cause they said so. I wasn't stopping for anyone.

The doors were wide enough for me to slip right through without making them reopen. Thank GOD I was NEVER muscular!

I breathed a sign of relief as I pushed the button for the lobby level and waited. Suddenly the doors opened, and I peeked out to see if I could see any black suits walking around. It was all clear, but I knew it wouldn't be for long.

"I need a phone." I said looking around at all of the people standing in the lobby.

"Cell phone." I said, spotting a lady chatting away on a pink, glittery phone.

"STOP!" I heard someone yell in the distance.

"Shit!" I screamed and bolted towards the lady with the phone.

"Can I borrow this?" I said, snatching the phone from her.

"HEY! YOU JERK! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

"This is an emergency. She'll call you back." I said to the person on the other end and hung up the phone.

"I'm so not acting like myself." I thought, running out of the double doors of the hospital into the street.

"THERE HE IS!" I heard someone else scream.

I looked down the street and noticed a row of black unmarked SUVs lined up next to the curb.

"They brought their entire office with them." I thought, looking around for somewhere to run, "I've got to get out of here."

Then paralyzing pain shot through my body making me jump. I looked down and noticed that both my wrists were bleeding. I had broken the stitches. I knew then that I had to call Shelia so she could come and get me.

As I kept walking I turned around to see if anyone was following me. Although I could still see the row of black SUVs I didn't see the black suits. I knew they hadn't given up, hell they were probably putting a trace on me now.

"Stop freaking yourself out Lance." I scolded myself, pulling the glittery, pink cell phone out of my pocket.

"Now where's that number?"

The number was deep in my pocket and with my wrists bleeding, going in my pocket was very painful.

I slowly dialed the number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" Someone said on the other end, "Who is this?"

I paused for a second. Her voice was so beautiful.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shelia, it's me, Lance." I whispered.

"Lance?" She said surprised, "Where are you calling from, I thought you were going to call from the hosp..."

Although I loved hearing her voice I didn't have time for a casual conversation.

"Shelia, they are after me."

"I thought I was picking you up at the..."

"SHELIA, they are after me!" I yelled, "Forget the hospital, they're looking for me."

"Oh okay, where are you now?"

I looked around for a street sign.

"I'm actually at the corner of 5th and 3rd."

"Okay stay right there, I'll be there soon."

I smacked my head, leaving blood on my forehead.

"Shelia...they...are...after...me."

She got quiet.

"Did you hear me?"

She cleared her throat.

"Yes. What do you mean?"

"They tried to get me out of the hospital."

I turned around and looked to see if I saw any of the suits following me.

"Wait what?" She said, her voice had changed.

"There's a line of their black SUVs outside the hospital. I had to escape."

"Oh Lance." She said anxiously, "I..."

"HEY! THERE HE IS!"

I turned around to see at least eight suits pointing at me.

"Shelia please hurry. I gotta move. I'm moving towards the interstate. I can't stay in the city!"

"Okay! I'll be there shortly, I'm already on the road!"

I hung up the phone and ran like my life depended on it, zig zagging in and out of the crowds of people and running into the street.

"DR. ROBERTSON, WE DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" They yelled after me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you don't." I thought to myself.

I looked down and noticed that everything I touched got stained with my blood.

"HE'S HURT! HE WON'T RUN FOR LONG!" I heard them yelling to each other.

They must have been seeing the stains.

I couldn't believe how long we had been running. These guys were freaking bionic or on something.

"Where's Shelia?" I said, nearing the interstate.

All of a sudden I spotted the black SUVs zooming towards me.

"Oh shit!" I thought.

I looked frantically for somewhere to run, but I was near the highway. I had two choices: get caught or get run over.

"Shelia!" I yelled, running up the ramp to the interstate, "Where are you?"

I decided I'd much rather get run over.

The black SUVs chasing me seemed like they were on rockets inching closer and closer to me.

"They're gonna shoot me!" I said to myself getting closer and closer to the interstate.

"Dr. Robertson, you have nowhere else to run. Give up!"

They were speaking over an intercom in their SUVs.

He was right. I didn't have anywhere to run.

"I can't give up." I thought, trying to convince myself to keep running, but my body was exhausted and my wrists were hurting.

"We know you're hurt. Let us help you."

"You won't help me!" I screamed, still running, but loosing steam, "You'll kill me."

I could hear the SUVs getting closer.

"BLOCK OFF THE INTERSTATE!" I heard them yell over the intercom, "We got him!"

I could see in the distance the black SUVs positioning themselves to surround me.

"This is it." I thought, slowing down, "Damn. This is it."

They surrounded me and drew their guns.

I raised my hands up and stopped running.

"You'll be fine Dr. Robertson!" One of the men yelled, the same one that was chasing me in the hospital, "Don't worry about your wounds either, we'll fix those right up!"


End file.
